Fred's Terraria Endgame
This page is my idea of a new ending in terraria , all the lore in this page is not canon and does not interfere with other lore pages on this wiki, there is no warmode in this fictional version of the game , this idea basically explains what happens after the moon lord is defeated. Since the first spread of the Corruption/Crimson in the terraria , the evil corrupt gods had been overpowering the good and beneficial ones , they started to corrupt them and turn them on their side , chaos had risen in terraria and the end was inevitable , until...'' When The Hero defeated the eye of cthulhu , servant of the corrupt gods , the people had hope that maybe the furture could be twisted. many years had passed and the hero had beaten many of the once good but now corrupt servants , at that point the player had deafeated plantera , the infuence of the corrupt gods on the world of terraria had gotten so weak that the corruption/crimson spread had been halted , everything was going well , the hero had to defeat the last corrupt servant , the moon lord , he was the last one to keep the connection between terraria and the corrupt gods , if he would ever be killed the corruption/crimson spread would reverse and then finally disappear. The corrupt gods would never allow it , but they were confident that the hero would never be able to overpower such a foe. But then it happened , the hero had killed the moon lord and the corrupt god's connection to terraria had been cut , as a last ditch effort a pendant had been placed in terraria to keep the connection for being destroyed , but the corrupt gods knew that it wouldn't last that long , they knew that they will have to come down and teach that hero a lesson. Progression After the player has defeated the moon lord , a godly pendant will appear in the space biome above the Player's spawnpoint, this godly pendant has a circle of gray particles orbiting the godly Pendant. The player will have to take one of these 4 Weapons based on its class of preference, Terra Blade , Last Prism , S.D.M.G or the Stardust Dragon Staff. To activate the event the player will have to hit the Godly pendant with one of these 4 Weapons , once the pendant has been hit a cutscene will play. The Player flies up with the pendant into space. The pendant breaks and 4 Enemies appear out of a portal and sorround the player. Corruptor/Crimsona: I see you've been causing some trouble to our master Hallow: We will teach you to not mess with us '' ''Junglor: You've killed many of our Servants Frostbite: Now you're next The first fight begins, each boss is chosen randomly and every time one is defeated the next one comes out, the Player has infinite flight , health potions can't be used , player will be healed after every boss fight and will only be able to use the weapon he destroyed the godly pendant with, The S.D.M.G has infinite ammo, and the player has infinite mana(the last prism has a slower turning time). If the player dies everything will be rewinded to before the player had hit the Godly pendant and all bosses will need to be beaten again. The Biome Masters Corruptor 50.000 80.000(Expert)|damage = 80 110(Expert)}} Corruptor is one of the Biome Masters, it has 50.000 (80.000 in Expert) , it deals 80 damage per hit (110 in expert). *'Attacks' Worms The corruptor summons 6 Eater of Worlds, they will choose one of 4 patterns, after a while they will move to a new pattern, after all 4 patterns have been done the EoW will disappear. *Pattern 1:The EoW arrange themselves into a chess board pattern and move diagonally in one of 4 directions *Pattern 2:The Eow arrange themselves diagonally and move diagonally down or up *Pattern 3:The Eow teleport to a random location and move randomly left,right,up or down, after they reach the side of the screen they will teleport to another random location and repeat the process. *Pattern 4:The Eow teleport to a random location, they will then proceed to chase the player , if the EoW have been chasing the player for a long time they will scatter and go to a random side of the screen to then reappear at the opposite side. Orbs The Corruptor summons 12 shadow orbs, the orbs will arrange themselves in one of 4 patterns, after a while they will move to a new pattern, after all 4 patterns have been done the Shadow Orbs will disappear. *Pattern 1:The Orbs will teleport to a random location and move in a random direction, when an orb reaches the side of the screen they will teleport to a random location and repeat the process. *Pattern 2:The Orbs will arrange themselves in a diagonal pattern, then each line of Orbs will move opposite to eachother (Line1:up Line2:down...) *Pattern 3:They Orbs will arange themselves in a circle like pattern and then orbit the corrupter. *Pattern 4:The Orbs will teleport to a random location, then be absorbed by the corrupter at high speeds. Night's Edge Slash The Corruptor will take out a night's edge and slash a part of the screen, before the hit a thick purple line will appear on the screen indicating where the sword will hit. Phase 2 The corruptor enters phase 2 when it reaches 15.000 , in the seconds phase all the attacks will change. *The EoW and the Shadow Orb Attacks are faster *The Night's Edge Slash will have 2-3 Slashes at the same time. Crimsona 50.000 80.000(Expert)|damage = 80 110(Expert)}} If the Player's world has crimson instead of the corruption , Corruptor will be replaced with this boss. *'Attacks' Mind Bend The Player's Screen will be split in 4 Parts, The Player will appear on these 4 screens , input will move all 4 of the players, BoC Creepers will appear in random location on different screens and attack the player. Brain Spawn Crimsona will summon a brain of cthulhu with 20-30 Creepers that can't be damaged and will always chase the player , if the BoC or the Creepers are hit they will become faster. Mace Throw Crimsona takes out a bloody mace , the mace will flash red and then Crimsona will throw it against the Player. Phase 2 Crimsona enters phase 2 when it reaches 15.000 , in the seconds phase all the attacks will change. *The Mind Bend Attack has more moving BoC Creepers *The Brain Spawn Attack BoC and Creepers have a higher speed increase when hit *The Mace Throw Attack is changed , Crimsona will now throw the Mace very far away at high speeds against the player , when the mace reaches the side of the screen it will go to the opposite side. Hallow 45.000 75.000(Expert)|damage = 100 150(Expert)}} Hallow was the Protector of the hallow biome and of all things holy , when the corrupt gods came to him he was able to put up a good fight but at the end he was defeated and corrupted like all the other biome masters Hallow is the melee type and likes to engage enemies with quick sneaky attacks *'Attacks' Multi-Dash Hallow takes out an Excalibur , the Excalibur will pulse yellow and then Hallow will dash against the player with the sword , he will then proceed to dash 2 other times before ending the attack. Radius Blade Hallow with dash near the player and then take out his Excalibur , the Excalibur will flash yellow and then Hallow do a spin hitting everything in a 360 Degree Radius. Ghost Sword Hallow will throw multiple shadow Excaliburs , if it misses the Ghost Excalibur will stop midair , face towards the player and dash toward him , if it misses it will break. Phase 2 Hallow enters phase 2 when it reaches 20.000 , in the seconds phase all the attacks will change. *The Multi-Dash Attack has 2 extra dashes and there is less time between each dash. *The Radius Blade has a wider Radius *The Ghost Excaliburs have an extra dash before breaking, additionally Hallow will throw more Shadow Excaliburs Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Events Category:Hard Mode Events Category:Endgame